gfaufandomcom-20200214-history
Nineteenth Master
The nineteenth incarnation of the Master. Biography A female body : In the Forest of the Night)]] At some point after his failed resurrection, the Master regenerated into a woman. As such, she adapted her name of "the Master" into "Missy", short for "Mistress". (TV: Dark Water) Evidently through precautions she herself would recommend to UNIT, she had regained the ability to regenerate. (TV: The Magician's Apprentice) She managed to escape from the pocket universe in which Gallifrey existed. (TV: Death in Heaven) She also managed to acquire a vortex manipulator, which she used for time travel. (TV: The Magician's Apprentice) 3W Institute Working with the Cybermen, Missy founded the 3W Institute, in order to create a Cyberman army of the dead. She uploaded dying minds to the Nethersphere; a virtual reality housed within a matrix data slice. This reality changed and rewrote the minds, removing their emotions before re-downloading them into their Cyber-converted bodies. (TV: Dark Water) Stalking the Doctor Missy decided to maneuver Clara Oswald into becoming the Doctor's companion, believing that Clara was just the right companion to attract the Doctor's interest and make it easier for Missy to emotionally manipulate him, (TV: Death in Heaven) showing him "the friend inside the enemy and the enemy inside the friend." (TV: The Witch's Familiar) Ashildr believed that Missy placed the two together so that that the Doctor and Clara in tandem would become the Hybrid of Gallifreyan myth. (TV: Hell Bent) At some point before 2013, Missy gave Clara the Doctor's phone number, claiming that it was a tech support line, leading to Clara to meet the Eleventh Doctor. (TV: The Bells of Saint John, Death in Heaven) She then kept the Doctor and Clara together into the Doctor's twelfth incarnation by placing an ad in a newspaper for Mancini's Family Restaurant. (TV: Deep Breath, Death in Heaven) : Deep Breath)]] Missy went along the Doctor's timeline and greeted people who died in connection with him, (TV: Death in Heaven) such as the Half-Face Man (TV: Deep Breath) and Gretchen Carlisle. (TV: Into the Dalek) Finding this made her "a bit busy", (TV: The Caretaker) Missy began to secretly monitor the Twelfth Doctor and Clara, (TV: Flatline) as she did when Earth was saved from a solar flare by a forest that grew overnight. (TV: In the Forest of the Night) Reclaiming her friend : Dark Water)]] Missy finally met the Twelfth Doctor and Clara at one of 3W's mausoleums, which was hidden inside St Paul's Cathedral (TV: Dark Water) with dimensional engineering. (TV: Death in Heaven) Initially posing as an android and sharing a kiss with a very confused Doctor, she revealed her true identity to him as the Cybermen marched out onto the streets of London. (TV: Dark Water) Missy was quickly captured by UNIT, having anonymously tipped them off on the Cybermen's presence. She watched as Cybermen flew into the sky exploded above major population centres, creating clouds that rained Cyber-pollen that turned the dead into Cybermen. She was taken onto Boat One along with the Doctor. She then sent out a signal to the Cybermen, who attacked the plane. Missy freed herself and disintegrated Osgood. Missy ordered the Cybermen to remove a piece of the fuselage, causing Kate Stewart and the Doctor to be sucked out. She then ordered the Cybermen to destroy the plane, and teleported away. In the Nethersphere, Missy and Seb watched the Doctor free falling. The Doctor saved himself by using his key to summon the TARDIS. When Seb got overexcited at this dramatic turn of events, Missy casually disintegrated him. The Doctor found out from the Cyber-converted Danny Pink that she planned to have the Cyber-pollen fall again, killing humanity, who would be reborn as Cybermen. She teleported into the graveyard to which the Doctor had piloted his TARDIS. Missy then unexpectedly gave the Doctor control of the Cybermen, wanting him to use them as his army, in the hopes of proving the similarities between the two Time Lords. However, after pondering the idea, the Doctor proclaimed himself to be simply an "idiot" with a box rather than a general or any sort of leader. He instead turned control over to the Cyber-converted Danny, who ordered the army into the sky to destroy themselves, dispersing the threatening rainclouds. After the threat of the Cybermen had ended, Missy gave the Doctor coordinates to the current location of Gallifrey, lying to the Doctor that the planet had returned to its original location, and that she and the Doctor could travel there together. However, Clara, using Missy's own weapon, decided to kill her. The Doctor wouldn't let Clara kill Missy, decided to kill his old friend himself — not out of vengeance, he told her, but to save Clara's soul. Before he could fire the weapon, Missy was shot by a rogue Cyberman, who was revealed to be the Doctor's old friend, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, (TV: Death in Heaven) but used the blast from the blaster to recharge her vortex manipulator and escape undetected. (TV: The Witch's Familiar) Trapped on Skaro Some time later, Missy re-emerged and got the attention of both Clara and UNIT by freezing all the airborne planes on Earth in time. Summoning Clara, she showed her the Doctor's confession dial, the Time Lord equivalent of a will. Together, she and Clara tracked the Doctor down to Essex in 1138. Unbeknownst to them, they led Colony Sarff right to the Doctor. Sarff then took the three to Skaro, although they were led to believe that they were still in deep space. While the Doctor was taken to Davros, Missy and Clara escaped their cell, but were soon captured by a Dalek. They were taken to the other Daleks before they were both seemingly exterminated. (TV: The Magician's Apprentice) However, Missy and Clara had survived by using the Dalek blasts to recharge her vortex manipulator and teleporting from the Dalek city. that is in fact Clara Oswald. (TV: The Witch's Familiar)]] Missy and Clara entered the Dalek sewers, composed of rotting Daleks. Missy used Clara to lure a Dalek there, then cut through its case using a brooch given to her by the Doctor made of dwarf star alloy, enabling the rotting Daleks to kill it. She then put Clara inside the case and pretended to be her prisoner, enabling her to re-enter the Dalek control room. When the Daleks began to gain Time Lord regeneration energy, Missy used their incapacitation to find the Doctor. She used a Dalek gun to shoot Colony Sarff, saving the Doctor. She then watched as the Doctor toyed with Davros about the revived Daleks in the sewers and even tapped Davros' Dalek eye as they made their escape. When the city was being destroyed by the regenerated sewer Daleks, Missy tried to trick the Doctor into killing Clara inside the Dalek. However, the Doctor realised the deception and told Missy to run. She was surrounded by Daleks when the city crumbled in on itself, but had "a really clever idea". (TV: The Witch's Familiar) Uniting with past selves : The Abominable Showmen)]] Hearing that the Twelfth Doctor and Clara had been forced to enter Battle of the Bands Beyond the Stars, Missy came up with a new plan for universal domination. Travelling through her time stream, she recruited her , Tremas, Bruce and , and formed a band to compete on the show. The group planned to use the popularity of the program to hypnotise the audiences across the galaxy. According to Missy, the five spent "decades" preparing for the performance. (COMIC: The Five Masters) : The Five Masters)]] The group went on before Clara and the Doctor due to a shift in the program's schedule, and the five revealed themselves to the pair. (COMIC: The Abominable Showmen) Missy expected the Doctor to attempt to stop the five of them, or to at least esquire on their plans, but the Doctor refused to intervene or question their scheme. After much prying, the Doctor correctly predicted the group's plan, but still refused to intervene as they started their song. : The Five Masters)]] As she prepared to hypnotise her audience, her previous incarnations began to fight with her over her device, as each wanted to control the universe without the others. During the fight, viewers began to turn off their sets and the group were soon all disqualified and were thus blown up, although neither Clara nor the Doctor believed that they had truly been killed. (COMIC: The Five Masters) Saxon Heights Missy had become a headteacher for the school Saxon Heights, after she had done something to the previous one, Mrs Goss. She had implemented new and strange rules, such as a school uniform that was almost identical to her own clothing, and getting rid of everyone's mobile communication devices, with her excuse being that they use it too much. However the real reason was because she wanted to summon up a Daemon by hooking up her newly aquired devices to a transmitter. The Osgoods found this out, and had UNIT stop her - she got away. (PROSE: Yes, Missy)